Use Somebody
by belladonnamadisonstar
Summary: Afghanistan learns a lesson from Belladonna Madison-Star. AfghanistanxOC oneshot OOC Afghanistan


**✿flower crowns✿**

**Pairing: Chibi!England x Chibi!Reader  
>Side Pairing: NA  
>Warning?: Fluff <strong>

✿✿✿✿✿

Laying against an endless grassy field, filled with a variety of flowers, plants and trees, a young girl named [F/N] stared up upon the endless bright blue sky. She seemed to be at peace, almost relaxed as she laid there. Though she seemed to have a lonely expression. A sad look in her eyes. As if she is missing someone. Of course I am right, she is. She's missing her best friend, Arthur. Or Artie as she calls him. They had been best friends for as long as remembers which would be... about 4 years? Maybe. Anyways, she is wonders why he isn't here with her. Did he forget? Did he move without her knowing? All those thoughts filled her mind like water filling into a glass. It made her feel sad and empty.

✿✿✿✿✿

She waited. And waited and waited until it was about to turn night. She wanted to cry right then and there. She felt so much hurt. It was then that she finally cried. Cried so hard it echoed throughout the field. She was wiping her tears away, punching the air out of frustration and anger. Then she felt arms hug her close in a tight embrace. [F/N] stopped in shock and looked over at who is hugging her. She cried again as she saw who it was. It was Arthur. She turned to hug him but then pulled away to punch him lightly for making her feel sad. Poor Arthur. Though he laughed and said his sorrys. It was after that she smiled brightly at him. A smile only he see. This alone made him happy.

✿✿✿✿✿

He then explained why he was late. His parents were making him do the chores he had to do. He forgot to do them so he stayed until he finished. Though that isn't really the reason. He wanted to see in the moonlight. For to him, she seemed to shine like a star. So they ran around in the moonlight, played games, be imaginative, all the fun stuff children would do. They were laughing, smiling, falling to ground out of tiredness, and they wished it would stay like this forever. Just the two of them, playing in the field in which they first met. Of course, life and time was cruel and they will surely mature and grow out of that childish wish. Though let's not go that far into time and life, let's go back into the present.

✿✿✿✿✿

Out of exhaustion, they fell back and sat on the grass. They leaned against each other and stared up at the moon. The shining moonlight was beautiful. This moment... was almost romantic. Of course these little children were oblivious to such a emotion, though... Anyways! Arthur looked down at [F/N] who in return looked up and tilted her head in confusion. He quickly looked away and blushed. This only made the girl grow more confused. Though she giggled at the sight. After a few moments, Arthur looked over at her and made her stand up. He held her hands and told her to look around. As she looked around, many many little bright puffy looking things floated up from different types of flowers. It shined the whole field and they couldn't help but smile and awe.

✿✿✿✿✿

Arthur explained that these flowers were rare and can only be found where they are standing right now. They have a special feature, they shine almost like a star once it starts getting dark. This was the reason why he was late. He was waiting for the right time and stay here to see such a beautiful event. Oh but wait! Arthur thought a great idea! He let go of [F/N]'s hands and started gathering flowers. He then sat down and made a little flower crown. [F/N] also bend down and watched him. He raised up his now finished flower crown and laid it on top of her head. [F/N] smiled and grabbed the other flower crown and laid it on top of Arthur's head.

"My dearest [F/N], will you continue to stay with me for eternity? Where we will go play all we want and be there for each other?" Arthur asked as he held [F/N]'s hands.

She nodded, smiling brightly up at him. "Of course Arthur! We will never be apart! I promise, my flower king."

"I promise too, my dear flower queen." He replied, pressing his forehead onto hers.

✿✿✿✿✿

EXTENDED ENDING! PLEASE STICK AROUND FOR THIS BONUS!

Arthur pulled away only to just stare at her face, and smiled warmly. He grabbed a flower and made into a ring. He knelt in front of her, though looking so cute yet silly as he did so.

"Will you always be my queen, [F/N]?" He asked, blushing a bit.

[F/N] stared down at Arthur and nodded, "I will always be your queen, my King."

Arthur stood up and took her left hand and slowly put the flower ring onto it. Then she blushed, watching him do so. Once he finished, he hugged so close in which she returned.

"Hey, Artie..."

"Yes, [F/N]?"

"Are we married now?"

He froze for a second, he hadn't thought about that for one second. He blushed madly, thinking about what Francis told him about. Arthur cleared his throat and answered, "Well technically yes.. we are married... is there something wrong with that?"

"Nope nothing at all! I want to spend eternity with you!" She exclaimed, kissing Arthur's cheek.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course... my dear flower queen...

let's spend an eternity together..."

✿✿✿✿✿ 


End file.
